ABC
by GRACE5
Summary: D/L. Danny and Lindsay visit Montana with their boys.


"Adrian why do I have to tie your shoes? You know how." Danny said as his oldest son sat on the bottom of the steps and Danny bent down to tie the six year olds shoes.

"'cause Daddy, I'm in a rush." He said with a smile as he looked out the window of his mother's childhood home to make sure his new friends were still there.

"You're in a rush? At six?" Danny laughed as he finished one shoe and looked up at the brown haired, blue eyed Messer.

"Yes Daddy, I don't want them to leave with out me." He said as his father finished the second shoe. "Thanks Daddy." He said as he jumped up and ran to the front door.

"Can I go, Aid?" little Brendan asked as he appeared from the living room looking up at his brother with big brown eyes, his blonde hair still mussed from his nap. Adrian turned and looked at his father and groaned.

"Fine." He grunted and ran out the front door, Brendan quickly put on his Velcro shoes and ran after him.

"Be careful." Danny said as he went to shut the door behind Brendan as he tried to catch up to his brother.

"Wait up." Brendan called as Adrian and the rest of the boys ran into the backyard, way ahead of him.

"We shouldn't have to stop 'cause you're little." Adrian said as the boys stopped and waited for the three year old.

"I'm not little." He argued as he caught up and the boys ran off again.

Danny laughed and closed the door and turned and looked around the empty house. He sighed as he saw the mess his son's had made on the living room floor. Deciding to clean it later he went up the stairs in search of his wife.

"Hey baby." He said as he crawled in the bed behind his napping wife.

"Go away." She mumbled as she wiggled her butt against his groin in an effort to move her body closer to his.

"No." he whispered against her ear and lightly kissed it. "I want another baby."

"Fuck you." Lindsay said seriously with a yawn. "You want a baby, there's one in the crib over there."

"I know, but I want a little girl." He laughed as he placed soft kisses on her neck.

"Tough." Lindsay said as she rolled away from him, onto her stomach.

"But Linds." Danny argued as he played with her hair.

"No." she said as buried her head in her pillow. "Let me sleep."

"No. I'm bored." Danny whined.

"Then play with the boys." Lindsay groaned looking up at him.

"They're outside with their new friends." Danny said as he ran his hand up and down her back.

"I know you didn't let my one year old outside with your three and six year olds." Lindsay said as she looked up at him.

"Why are Adrian and Brendan mine, but you get Christian?" Danny asked as he kissed her shoulder, then her cheek, then her lips, gently pressing his tongue against hers.

"Because they're rowdy and hyper." Lindsay said as she ran her hand through his hair. "Christian's my baby, he's quiet and cuddly."

"I'm quiet and cuddly."

"You're far from." Lindsay laughed.

"So no more babies?" Danny asked seriously.

"Dan we can't keep having babies 'till you get a girl." Lindsay said sweetly as she reached up and kissed his cheek.

"I figured if we have another boy we can name him Declan or Donnovan." Danny said with a smile as he looked over at the crib at the end of her bed where Christian slept.

"Danny, we don't have room for any more kids, or money." Lindsay said softly as she followed his gaze to the youngest Messer.

"I wanna move." Danny said randomly as he looked back at Lindsay. "Out of the city."

"What?" Lindsay choked out.

"The boys love having a place to run around. They love Central Park, but they need a backyard, a place where we don't have to go and sit on a hard bench." Danny laughed.

"Are you sure?" Lindsay asked as she laid on her side again.

"Yeah." Danny said and dropped his head down to kiss her. Rolling her over on her back he stunk his hand up her shirt.

"Daddy." A little voice squealed causing both parents to groan and look at the crib, where the carrot top, blue eyed Messer stood.

"We'll continue this later." Danny said as he pecked her lips and jumped out of bed to retrieve the baby. "Hi bub."

"Hi." Christian said as his father laid back on the bed placing him between his parents.

"MOM!" Adrian yelled as he stomped his way into the house.

"You want it?" Danny asked as he looked up from Christian to Lindsay.

"Yeah." Lindsay laughed as she kissed Christian before leaving the bedroom.

"So you get a kiss and I don't?" Danny laughed as he tickled the baby causing him to shriek with laughter.

"Daddy." He laughed as he continued to wiggle under Danny's fingers.

"What?" Danny laughed as he stopped the attack and kissed Christian's nose before getting off the bed and scooping Christian in his arms.

"Mom, he won't leave me alone." Danny heard Adrian say as he made his way down the stairs.

"He wants to play with you." Lindsay said as the two walked into the kitchen. "He doesn't have anyone else to play with."

"That's not my fault." Adrian whined as he pulled himself up onto the stool at the breakfast bar.

"Adrian, stop whining." Danny warned as he walked into the kitchen. "What's the problem?"

"Brendan won't leave me alone." Adrian repeated as Danny sat Christian on the counter in front of him.

"What's he 'spose to do? Sit in front of the T.V. all day?" Danny asked

"I don't know." Adrian huffed.

"Where is Brendan?" Lindsay asked looking around the kitchen and out the window into the backyard.

"I don't know." Adrian repeated and rested his chin on the counter.

"Daddy, up." Christian requested as he reached his arms up to his father. Danny smiled and hoisted Christian up in his arms then turned his attention back to Adrian.

"I'm going outside." Adrian huffed as he threw his hands in the air and walked out the back door as Lindsay's parents walked in the front door.

"Hey sweetie." Lindsay's dad said as he kissed his daughter's cheek.

"Hi Dad." Lindsay said as she watched her mother take Christian from Danny and brought him outside.

"She stole my kid." Danny said as he turned and looked at Lindsay and her dad, who were just laughing at him. Lindsay's mother had never took to Danny.

"Talk to Aid, I'm gonna try and find Brendan." Lindsay said as Danny walked out the back door while Lindsay headed upstairs to her old bedroom. "Hey baby." She said softly so she didn't startle Brendan.

"Hi Mommy." He said sadly as she sat up on the bed and Lindsay sat next to him.

"What's wrong, love?" she asked as she brushed his hair back and kissed his forehead.

"No one likes me." He said as he dropped his head.

"Sweetheart." She started as wrapped her arms around him and brought him to sit in her lap. "I love you, Daddy loves you, Adrian loves you, Christian loves you, do you want me to continue?"

"No." he laughed as he settled against her chest. "Adrian doesn't like me."

"He does, he just." Lindsay stopped, not sure how to explain.

"He doesn't want me with him all the time?" Brendan offered as his matching eyes met Lindsay's.

"No." Lindsay said kindly.

"But why does he 'ave to be mean?" Brendan asked as he rested his head back against Lindsay. She smiled and kissed the top of his hair. Brendan had always been the more sensitive one of her three boys.

"I don't know, sweetie." Lindsay said. "You should talk to Daddy, he knows exactly what it's like to be the little brother, but you gotta remember that you're the little brother and the big brother. So maybe you could set an example for Adrian by being nice to Christian?"

"Ok Mommy." Brendan smiled and jumped off his mother's lap. "I'll be better at bein' a brother, and Adrian will be better at bein' mean.."

"Okay." Lindsay laughed. "You know, Daddy seems bored, you should ask him if he wants to play."

"Really?" Brendan asked excitedly.

"Yeah, maybe you two can have a catch." Lindsay smiled as she stood and followed Brendan out of the small room.

"Daddy Daddy." Brendan said happily as he ran down the stairs.

"Yeah, champ?" Danny asked as he scooped Brendan up in his arms and set him on the counter next to him. Danny smiled as his son's brown eyes sparkled at the sight of the chocolate ice cream he was eating. He smiled and handed the spoon to the blonde and kissed his hair.

"Thanks." He smiled and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "You wanna play with me?"

"Yeah." Danny said putting the bowl in the sink and throwing Brendan over his shoulder. He knew what it was like to have a brother that didn't always want you around, but his father was never an option to play with. That was something Danny never understood. He loved playing football with Adrian, or Shoots and Ladders with Brendan, or trying to teach Christian colors and numbers.

"Daddy." He laughed as Danny walked by Lindsay, kissing her quickly before walking out the door into the garage to get gloves for him and Brendan.

A/N: just something I had on my computer.


End file.
